


The Great Pretense

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Series: I just need more ships, okay? [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring, Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Lee Taeyong-centric, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Swearing, isn't the focus of this fic tho, past stuff is alluded to but nothing is specified, pretending to be sick to get your boyfriend out of the flat, so much love, soft, their age isn't specified but they're in their twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Taeyong and Doyoung had to spend their Christmas in their small flat instead of with Doyoung's family back in Korea but nonetheless, Doyoung didn't fail to make it special.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: I just need more ships, okay? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Great Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I had the sudden urge to write DoTae Christmas fluff even though I felt like shit, and what about it?  
> Anyways, this was something that popped into my head and didn't want to leave so I just wrote it down. Technically, I could wait until tomorrow to post it but I don't want to because, yeah idk, that's just how it is.
> 
> Happy Christmas Eve!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

“Doyoung, honey, what the fuck is this?”

Doyoung looked up from where he was sitting on the ground, wine glass in hand, surrounded by dozens and dozens of wrapping paper, Christmas decorations, and old as fuck toys as 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' played loudly in the background.

“What do you mean?”

Taeyong scoffed and carefully maneuvered around a wooden train plus rails that had been made sometime between 1700 and 1756. He'd known something was up when Johnny had texted him to 'get Doyoung under control, he's been singing _make the yuletide gay_ one to many times'. Doyoung was, unfortunately, one of the sentimental ones when it came to Christmas. As it had been made impossible for him to visit his family back in Korea along with Taeyong by a raging snowstorm back there, his only other option had been to just celebrate with Taeyong in their small flat. And now it had come to this.

“Doyoungie,” Taeyong began, trying not to step on anything as he approached his boyfriend. “let's turn down the music, clean up this mess and cuddle on the couch. What do you say, mh?”

Doyoung slowly shook his head, taking a small sip from his wine and taking one of Taeyong's hands in his free one, when Taeyong was close enough. He tugged and Taeyong squatted down, brushing Doyoung's bangs back. The younger was burning up, his cheeks coloured in a soft pink and his eyes just a bit glassy.

“I'm sick,” Doyoung pouted. He looked at Taeyong with wide eyes, raising his eyebrows to seem even more vulnerable.

Taeyong sighed, “Okay, but if you're feeling unwell, you shouldn't be drinking wine. Or any kind of alcoholic beverage.”

“I don't care, I wanna die anyways.”

“Babe...”

Exasperated, Taeyong took Doyoung's face between his hands. He hadn't been his boyfriend for five years just to not know what would get Doyoung to listen to him. Really, it was way too easy if you just thought about it. Doyoung was an easy man and Taeyong was smart enough to not overuse this strategy but he had a feeling, he wouldn't be able to get his boyfriend to bed any other way.

“Baby, how about, if you get into bed now, I'll sing something for you,” Taeyong coaxed and Doyoung perked up, slowly nodding as a smile spread on his face. Doyoung was weak for Taeyong's singing voice because it was so soft and felt like cotton candy. He'd said so himself so it was reliable information.

Taeyong got Doyoung to stand up and hand him his glass. They then agreed that Doyoung would already dress himself in more comfortable clothing while Taeyong would turn off the music and clean the room up just a little. And before they could cuddle, Taeyong would get some cold medicine, cough syrup and all that good stuff because they just didn't have any since neither of them got sick easily.

“Tae, give me a goodbye kiss,” Doyoung demanded later, clad in an oversized hoodie and shorts. Taeyong, though he knew he was risking getting sick himself, gave in, pulling Doyoung into a quick kiss before making his way to the convenience store just around the corner.

Since it was Christmas, almost nobody was out and about except for a few busybodies or boyfriends who were the concerned type over a little bit of a raised temperature. Well, okay, Taeyong had been out before because Taeil had needed his help cooking a whole-ass 5 course meal. When Taeyong had asked who it was for, Taeil had glanced of to the side and answered, “It's for a special occasion.”

Anyways, when Taeyong arrived at the store he was surprised to see Ten manning the checkout so he hurried over to ask, “What are you doing here, Tennie? Aren't you supposed to be with Johnny and the kids? Y'know, celebrating Christmas?”

Ten shrugged. He did look like he'd put his everything into doing his make-up, with sparkly eyeshadow that accentuated his eyes and glitter on his cheeks. It clashed wonderfully with his working uniform that consisted of an ugly green apron and a brown shirt with everything else their choice.

“One of my co-workers suddenly got sick and the stand-in lives a bit further from here so I'm just here until she arrives.” Ten glanced at his clock, raising an eyebrow. “Well, that was supposed to be half an hour ago and it's also way too late for you to be here and not with your lovely bunny of a boyfriend. You out of alcohol or something?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back a smile. Ten and he had known each other since pre-school and they had been inseparable ever since then, always finding a way to stay together even when Taeyong went to college and Ten pursued his career of not giving a fuck and just doing whatever he wanted to.

“Doyoungie's sick and we don't have any medicine so I'm here to stock up,” Taeyong replied, looking around the store. “Where is the medicine by the way? I come here so often and I still don't see a system in this godforsaken store.”

Ten laughed before glancing at the door and, upon making sure no one else would enter, got up to show Taeyong to the medicine in person. It was way in the back, having to get to it was like finding your way out in a maze, just that you wouldn't find it just by always keeping to the right. As Ten told Taeyong all about what Johnny, the kids and he had planned for Christmas, again voicing his opinion that Taeyong and Doyoung should just celebrate with them and not rot away in their flat, Taeyong took his time in finding the right medicine. He was pretty sure there was one that made Doyoung's stomach upset and he didn't want that to happen and worsen his boyfriend's mood.

“Man, I've never seen someone look at medicine for so fucking long. If you take any longer, Doyoungie's going to die of old age and not the cold,” Ten groaned, eyes fixated on his phone, which Taeyong was pretty sure wasn't allowed on the job. Well, it wasn't like he cared anyways, Taeyong was the only customer after all so technically Ten's customer service was impeccable.

Pouting, Taeyong just chose the medicine with the lowest dosis and the prettiest colour and told Ten to show him the way back, lest Taeyong get lost in a goddamn convenience store. Ten grinned and clapped him on the back assuring him that every lost kid had turned up again until now.

“Haha, very funny.”

“I know, my humor is unmatched.”

“Just show me the way, you gnome.”

That earned Taeyong a jab to the side and a warning that Ten would kick him in the knee caps should he not realize that they didn't have that much of a height difference. Still, it was fun to tease Ten so there was no way Taeyong would just stop commenting on his height, even when he was aware that he was, indeed, not that much taller but taller nonetheless.

When they got back to the checkout, there was already a woman in the same ugly uniform as Ten standing in his spot, smiling at them when she noticed them.

“Thank you, Ten, I'm sorry for getting here so much later,” she apologized but Ten waved dismissively.

“It's alright, really,” he responded before turning to Taeyong. “Hey, how about you check out while I change and we can head back together.”

Taeyong agreed and Ten disappeared into the back room as the medicine got checked out and Taeyong and the woman had light conversation. 

It took about ten minutes for Ten to get dressed, which Taeyong honestly found kind of funny, before he emerged out of the backroom with a drastic change in style. The apron and disgusting brown shirt having been replaced by a white button up with black, swirling, decorations and a long, kinda fancy, coat.

“Merry Christmas!” the woman called after them as they stepped out of the store, receiving the same wishes back just as the door closed.

The walk back home was nowhere near quiet or fast as Ten stopped every minute to tie his shoe or point something out to Taeyong. That wasn't anything unusual since Ten always took the world in with more detail than anyone else Taeyong had ever met. Taeyong supposed it had something to do with being extremely artistically talented because, as much as he didn't show it, Doyoung also perceived the way in a different light than Taeyong.

Speaking of light, when they finally arrived in front of the building both of them lived in, the light in the window that was supposed to be the one for their living room was made it seem like there were multiple people in their flat the way the shadows moved. It was quite strange but maybe Doyoung had just asked Johnny to come over for a bit and help him with something or another. 

Shrugging, Taeyong opened the door, letting Ten in first before following him up. They lived on the same floor and the stairs were quite narrow so when Ten slowed down, eyes on his phone again, Taeyong slowed down as well. By now, Doyoung was probably pouting like there was no tomorrow since Taeyong had still not sung for him.

Taeyong and Ten got up to their flats in record time, read: way slower than normally, and even then Ten insisted on coming in with Taeyong first, just to make sure Doyoung really only had a cold and nothing else. Sighing, Taeyong relented, opening the door and calling, “Babe? Ten's here with me to check how you're doing.”

There was no answer, the flat eerily quiet as Taeyong and Ten got rid of their shoes, Ten foregoing taking of his coat in favour of trudging into the well-lit living room. Taeyong frowned but still put their shoes where they belonged and hanging his coat away before following after his friend.

“Lee Taeyong.” Taeyong stopped short at the sight in front of him. In the living room wasn't only Doyoung, not even a sickly Doyoung, no, he was kneeling down, a small box in hand and looking completely fine, but all of their friends. Ten, Johnny and Taeil, as well as the kids stood behind Doyoung, looking hopeful, the kids holding party poppers in their hands. Doyoung wasn't dressed in a hoodie and shorts anymore, no, he was wearing a black button up and his best jeans as he was gazing up at Taeyong and continued with his speech, “Lee Taeyong, you've been my boyfriend for over five years now and you may not have been the first but definitely the most precious. Originally, I wanted to do this in front of my family but since that's not possible, our friends will have to do.”

Someone gave an offended _hey_ but Taeyong was too focused on Doyoung and the ring that was being presented to him as the box was opened to see who it was.

“I'm sorry I pretended to be sick but I had to get you out somehow. Ten was just a distraction to keep you away until everything was perfectly set up.” Doyoung took a deep breath as he took the ring out of the box, gently laying the box down on the floor next to him. “As cliché as this sounds, Tae, you're the light of my life and I don't care how we're living or where as long as we're together. I bought this ring months ago and though I was sure I wouldn't regret it, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. There was never a right time or place and I wanted everything to be perfect. But I thought today, because of everything that's happened on Christmas so far, would be the day that would make you happiest. We'll overwrite the past, not forgetting it but balancing it out with something joyous.” Doyoung gulped and through his tears, Taeyong was pretty sure Doyoung's eyes weren't dry either. “Today, I want to ask you, Lee Taeyong, in front of our friends, our second family. Do you want to marry me?”

Taeyong couldn't get a word out as he choked on his feelings, only being able to nod mutely. Doyoung gently took his left hand and slid the ring onto the ring finger. He got up and kissed Taeyong just as softly as he held him, the party poppers going off in the background and their friends clapping and hollering.

Sniffling, Taeyong pulled away and hit Doyoung's chest lightly.

“You asshole, now I wasted money on medicine that'll go bad before we ever use it.”

Doyoung chuckled and kissed Taeyong once again, mumbling against his lips, “We have forever now to get sick together.”

**Author's Note:**

> The kids are Mark and Donghyuck, and Johnny and Ten (who're married btw) adopted them, if anyone wants to know


End file.
